Log 49
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Kup's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs 5/4/2012 09:13 PM Kup is sitting on bench near the outskirts of town, an ener-cigar hanging from his mouth. He pulls it out after a long drag, he seems to stare off into the distance as if lost in thought. Murusa hovers along until she reaches the edge of Iacon's Dome, where she transforms. The elderly femme is wearing her Crystal City Guard attire, a combination of fancy cloth with extra bits of armor (shoulders, forearms, and knees). Her guard issue spear is magnetized to her back and is visible since it's quite a long, and fancy, spear. She spots the Autobot at the bench and approaches. Kup optics flicker as he sees the elderly femme approach in full Cybertronian Battle attire. He quickly puts out his ener-cigar and glances down to make sure his drab armor is in decent shape...it isn't...he attempts to buff out a rather large scratch across his chest as he walks towards her to meet her. He offers an awkward bow as he approaches. "M'Lady..." Murusa smiles at the term, offering a nod of her head, "Good cycle. I was going to go into Iacon proper, but perhaps I can skip the security checkpoint and speak with you if you have a few moments?" she inquires, offering him her hand, "I am Murusa, the Angels Commander and one of the Crystal City Guard." Kup nods slightly as he straightens up. He takes the offered hand and lightly kisses the knuckles, before he straighten ups. "I am C-82, but most people call me Kup." He flashes her a slight smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander Murusa. How may I assist you?" Murusa smiles a bit more at the more courtly display, she had been expecting a handshake. "Oh my. Such a gentlemech." she murmurs softly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kup. Series C hm? I was out of series F myself." she pauses as she considers then says, "I was hoping to find out the progress of the Autobots plans for saving our world." Kup smiles broadly at Murusa. "F-Series? A true classic...never been a finer model type..." His smile fades naturally into concern. "Our plans are being derailed at the moment...it seems Cybertron doesn't want to cooperate." He chuckles. "Can I show you around?" Murusa says, "You do flatter me Kup." then a pause as you report such, "Unfortunate. I was hoping that the control device had been put into place in the engine room by now." she states, then a gesture with her hand. "I wouldn't mind a tour. Thank you." Kup smiles warmly at her. "They might have, that was being handle by the tech department." His smile widens. "I am more of the 'buy the techs more time' specialist." He offers her the crock of his arm. "Excellent, maybe we can find someone who is more knowledgable?" Murusa accepts the arm, placing her hand within the crook. "I would appreciate finding someone that does know what happened with it since it was given to you." Kup smiles at her as he pulls out his data pad and offers it to her. "These are our last field reports. We did have a Diversion Raid Recently, I wasn't sure of the primary objective..." He slowly beings to walk towards the dome. "This your first time at Iacon?" Murusa accepts the data pad with her free hand, "No. I came here with the Heirophant in order to begin the alliance. Didn't see much of the city though. We were here for business, not a tour." Kup continues his leisurely stroll. "That reminds me of the first battle for Crystal City..." He pauses. "All business...except I did find some time to take in a few of the views. Truly a remarkable city..." He motions towards Iacon. "This is the main hub, if these walls could take they would have more stories than me..." Murusa hmms, "Now how is it you were at the first battle for my fair city?" she asks curiously, her optics scanning the reports on the data pad. "Which views did you get to see?" she looks up a moment and smiles. "Are you a story teller?" Kup chuckles softly. "Depends on who you ask, some will say I am, others just think I like the sound of my voice." He continues his slow meandering walk as he points out a few landmarks. "As for the First Battle, I was in one of the earliest Autobot units...just a lowly private with my wits and my rifle...but even then I knew Crystal City was something special...Just the beauty of the buildings, the fluid lines, the sturdy construction, the sense of power it radiates, with its long lance like spires jutting into the sky..." Murusa finishes her reading so is able to check out the landmarks as they are pointed out to her. "I was among those that constructed a few of those buildings." she informs him. Kup smiles at her. "So you are more than a pretty face." He continues to walk. "I imagine it is hard to work with the Crystal, must require a lot of skill." Murusa lifts her free hand to show you the scars upon it, "These hands saw more than just girders, rivots, and other metal trappings." Kup smile goes even bigger as he shows her his scarred hand. "I knew there was more than meets the optics about you. Yeah, our frames have probably seen a lot of the same things." He continues to walk her towards a remote park near Iacon. "Is it always business?" Murusa looks at the scars on his hand and nods, "You live as long as we have and there tends to be more to you than what is immediately obvious. Though I doubt you walked the girders Kup." she notes in a hint of amusement. "My purpose in coming here is not exactly business, its more maintaining the alliance and keeping the Heirophant updated on any progress." Kup lets out a chuckle. "Tell me about it...it is hard dealing with the whippersnappers...there is this one kid, Hot Rod..." He shakes his head. "Nice lad, has to learn a few more lessons from the school of hard knocks." He chuckles again. "Walk the girders? Not sure I have heard that before..." He nods slightly. "Well, maintaining the alliance is important. As a gracious host, I should make sure you have been properly satisfied. When was the last time you have refueled?" Murusa smiles in understanding, "I understand what you mean as I happen to be watching over a youngling myself." she notes, then a chuckle before she says, "Its a construction term Kup. When the building is being put up you have to walk the girders to get around and do your work." then a pause, "Hmm it's been awhile, I could use a little pick me up." Kup nods firmly. "Good, I know an excellent little recharing station over in the next dome. Lot's of privacy so we can discuss things in private." He nods slightly. "Can't say I ever did much construction...some scaffolding in the mines that I worked in as a lad." He looks at her as if deathly serious. "Does your youngling insist on questioning everything? They could just listen ever once and while." Murusa cocks her head at the first comment, but let's it be for now. "Hard work in the mines." she comments, "Oh he can every once in awhile but he's mostly a good mechling." Kup nods slightly. "Honest work. Good hard honest work...." He continues to walk her towards the recharging station. "I don't suppose we could swap for a few cycles? I throw in some energon cubes..." He jokes. Murusa nods, "True, but so was construction work. Good, hard, honest work." she replies, "Swap stories?" she asks. Kup chuckles. "Sure. I'd love that....want me to go first?" Murusa inclines her head, "Feel free." Kup chuckles. "Ok...let's see..." He points towards a building and rattles off some trivia about it. "Oh, let's see...on the 3rd Cycle of the 5th Siege of Tarn, there I was surrounded by Seekers...a whole mess lot of them. Tall ones, slender ones, mean looking ones, even some with pointy heads..." He pauses as he stares into her optics lost in thought for a second. "So, as I said, there I was surrounded...all of these Seekers looking like they were ready to slag me...So I did what any good Autobot would do, I taunted them...challenged them to a card game. One thing I will say about Seekers, they can't resist a challenge...So there we were, playing cards...my life on the line. After the first few rounds, it looked like I was going to lose, noting was breaking my way..." He then winks at her. "But from my days at the mine, I learned a few card tricks...So just as it looked like I was going to loose, I played a card I had palmed earlier..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "The Decepticons looked at me dumbfounded...I simply told them I was a Decepticon in disguise...and the only way I could prove it to them was to cheat at cards...and slag if it didn't work. They let me walk right out their base..." Murusa listens quietly, intently as she releases the mech's elbow, "They didn't catch you pulling that trick? Huh, thought they were smarter than that." she notes, rolling her shoulders a bit. Kup smiles at her. "Of course they caught me. That is what I needed...they simply couldn't believe an Autobot would cheat like that. Therefore, it gave credibility to my story that I was deep undercover spy. I mean, it wasn't like they could check in the middle or the war. It is like I try to tell the younger mechs...appearances are often as important as the facts." Murusa snickers softly, "I meant that they didn't catch you in your lie, but your point is made." she notes. She spots the refueling area, "So where to, I'd like to sit while I enjoy my energon." Kup smiles. "It was a grueling battle, I doubt anyones processors were functioning full speed..." He motions towards a tiny alcove where there is a door. "Just right over there...Perfect place, fresh energon, nice chairs, quiet booths, and the company of a fine Builder." Murusa looks toward it and hms, "Privacy indeed. Makes a femme wonder what you may be up to Kup." Kup rubs his hands together as he opens the door for her. "No cards up this armor." He smiles at her. "I assure, I am nothing but honorable..." He gives her a slight wink. Murusa hmms softly, then steps into the alcove and settles on a comfortable seat. "Good to know Kup." Kup chuckles as proceeds to order, he slides the waiter a few credits and whispers to him. Finally Kup clasps the waiter on the shoulder in an extremely friendly gesture as he takes the seat nearest Murusa. "Good lad, knew his older brother from the mines...like to check on him every now and again." He smiles at her. "I believe you owe me a story..." Murusa crosses her legs in a nearly lady like manner, hands placed in her lap, back straight. She nods, "I was one of few femme F series models and went from the assembly line to construction academy to learn my trade with others of the same model series. I graduated and took work in Crystal City, helping construct a good number of the buildings there. When I got to the age to retire, I did so and went back to academy but this time to learn security. When I graduated I found a job with scientists that were going off planet. I was basically a bodyguard, keeping them out of trouble. When we came back I was asked to be a guard for the city; was promoted to a commander and given my own group, the Angels." Kup nods his head as he listens intently. "Retire?" He shakes his head. "You barely look like you have seen a few vorns." He smiles as the Waiter places Energon in front of him and then Murusa. "You must be very skilled to be promoted up to your position." He nods slightly. "The F Series Femmes have always been special." Murusa dips her head a bit, "Flatterer." she murmurs, taking her glass of energon to take a sip from it. "Didn't hurt that I know crystalocution." Kup smiles at her. "It isn't flatterer if it is true." He takes his glass and sips it. "Crystalocution?" Murusa mm hmms, "It's a specialized attack skill set that focuses upon shattering armor at its weak points." Kup nods at her. "Learn something new everyday..." He smiles at her as he leans it. "So that explains the weakness in my fuel pump...here I was thinking it was because I just meet the perfect F-Series Femme..." Murusa cocks her head at that comment, "I am far from perfect." Kup chuckles as he nods, siping his drink. "Exactly. If you were truly perfect, then you'd boring. It is all of our flaws and quirks that make us interesting. The fact you have them, makes you perfect." Murusa lifts her glass to her lips and takes a couple sips. She looks thoughtful for a short time, then says, "True." Kup smiles. "That is the nice thing about age, it give perspective." Murusa meets the mech's optics, "It does indeed. It also makes you realize what things are important to you. What things that you regret doing and those things that you regret having not done." Kup optics lock into hers. "So very true...Sadly I have far more regrets about not doing than what I actually did..." With that he shuffles his chair closer to hers as he reaches his hands towards her hands. Murusa's face softens into understanding, "What is your greatest regret?" is asked. Kup smiles at her as he thinks for a long hard moment. "Not having the courage to stand up to my friends when they rebelled against the owners of the mine and pledged their support to the Decepticons." His voice lowers, "Yours?" Murusa looks faintly sad now as she replies quietly, "Not finding the mech that would be my spark mate. I was too work focused. Time went by so fast." Kup smiles as he look at her. "Time always goes too quickly, but that is why Primus gave us this cycle and the next." His hands finally reach hers as moves towards her. He leans in to kiss her softly and lightly on the lips. Murusa took a couple moments to pick up that not only had he taken her hands, but he was leaning in for a kiss. Her cheek plating flushes faintly as she allows the lip contact, her optics automatically dimming.